


Love, Loved, and Since

by Justa14writer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Jason has an 'okay' relationship with Bruce, Jason isn't as big a little shit, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, title makes no sense right now but it will all make sense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright! I have no idea how to start this little idea that got in my head, nor do i know what the middle will be but i know how it ends!!</p><p>(also, title makes no sense right now but it will all make sense later alright?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whoever said that Batman (or Bruce Wayne for that matter) was fearless -- wasn't very observant. 

The Batman had proved that he could indeed be scared many times. 

Like the first time Dick launched himself off a building in order to tackle a thug. Or when he learned that Jason was in the Jokers hands. Or when Cassandra came home crying and he couldn't figure out what was wrong because she didn't speak at the time. Or the first time Barbara got hurt. Or when Jim Gordon threatened him because Barbara had gotten hurt. And Alfred's face anytime he caught Bruce in the kitchen could scare anyone. 

And no, it wasn't ALWAYS when his family was in danger. His fear for others could extend beyond that. Like the time little Roy Harper as Speedy managed to put himself into a coma.

Or when Wally... Oh god Wally... How many times had he feared for that too trusting, hyperactive, boneheaded little bundle of ginger speedster? Seriously to many times.

For a long time he told himself that he was only so worried because he was Dicks friend. That was the only reason. The only reason whatsoever. That was the only reason he was so worried when Wally hurt himself as Kid Flash, or when he visited Gotham and decided to help an old woman across a street and got mugged by the same old woman. Or the time *he shuddered* the time the red headed idiot ran into a building(that he knew the joker was in!!) to save people. In. His. Civvies. Gggaaaa. 

The point is, most would think that he should be in his element. 

Asking girls to bed was easy. He was hot, rich, and available. At every gala women were *literally* tripping over themselves to sleep with him. A one night stand after every gala. It was who Bruce Wayne was.

But right now he wasn't Bruce Wayne: Billionaire playboy.

He wasn't even Batman: Heartless, soulless bastard

He was just Bruce.

And Bruce was not here to ask a conceited socialite woman to have a one night stand.

He was standing outside a males apartment complex about to ask him on a date. 

A DATE!

"We could never work." He reminded Dick. Who was waiting for him to walk up the apartment complexes stairs.

"Yes, yes you could." He insisted and nudged him not so gently into the first step.

Dick was dressed in light civvies. Track pants, loose shirt. 

Bruce on the other hand was dressed in a fancy white dress shirt and black slacks. 

He had just finished a business meeting in Central City when Dick showed up and practically yelled at him to 'get your head out your ass and ask him out already!'. And then Alfred, the traitor, drove him to Wallys apartment and refused to budge. 

Bruce had shucked the formal jacket in an attempt to look more casual and ran a hand through his perfect hair in frustration when he realized he was trapped. 

"No no no! That's not casual and stylish enough!" Dick had proclaimed before 'fixing' his hair. 

...he basically gave Bruce a fringe.

They passed the first floor(Wally was on the third) before Bruce tried to turn back again.

"He's way to cheerful! I'd drag him down! And he doesn't even like me!"

Dick pushed him back towards the stairs making Bruce head towards the second floor.

"Sure you're opposites! But opposites attract right! Plus I'm positive Wally will say yes!"

Bruce looked back while walking upwards, "How do you know? Has he *said* anything?!"

Dick rolled his eyes and gripped Bruce's shoulders when he slowed at the second floor.

"First. I'm his best friend, so i *know* when he likes somebody. Second, I'm his best friend, so if he *has* said something to me I'm not telling you."

They had reached the third floor and Bruce was practically digging his heels into the ground in order to prevent their continuing. 

"He- he's probably not home..." 

They were here...at the door...

Dick rolled his eyes once again. 

"He's always home at this time! And if he isn't it's because of the rouges...and i already checked, they're not out."

He smirked at Bruce.

Bruce tried NOT to look like a middle schooler attempting to ask someone out for the first time ever. 

"If you're lucky, he's getting out of the shower and answers the door in his towel." 

He grinned a not-at-all innocent smile.

Bruce chose to ignore the flush that spread to his cheeks quickly. 

He lightly knocked on the door.

"Well! You were wrong! He's obviously not home!"

He spun on his heel, about to walk away when Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the door. 

"That wasn't a knock!" He said exasperated before basically beating the door down with his fist. 

No answer.

He did it again.

No answer. 

He waited the appropriate time for it to take a NORMAL person to get out of the shower.

Maybe he was going slowly on purpose so not to arouse suspicion about his super speed? 

Highly unlikely, but miracles were known to happen. Especially with Wally.

Then Dick pounded on the door for a third time. He was so loud a few neighbors poked their heads out to see what was going on. 

Bruce's Batman senses were tingling.

He's taking to long, and like Dick said, he SHOULD be home.

Stop it. He told himself. He's probably at the store, or was working a little late at the lab, or had a surprise rouge attack.

Dick growled while Bruce once again tried to escape his adopted sons grasp without doing something drastic like dislocating his arm or something.

Dick yanked a key out of a plotted plant right next to the door.

Bruce had to resist face palming.

Of all people he had to fall for it had to be an idiot who keeps his key *right there*.

Dick opened the door and pushed Bruce in.

It looked like a tornado had hit the room.

And not in a 'messy speedster whose had to much take out and rarely cleans his clothes unless he has to' kind of way.

More like a 'an intense struggle took place here' kind of way.

Bat senses.

Tingling.

Dick also narrowed his eyes and turned to Bruce. 

"You got camera's in this place yet?"

Bruce glared at him in what he hoped was an offended way. 

"No. I thought it would be...weird..."

Dick smirked at him, "Weird stalking your crush because you'd feel like a perv?"

Bruce refused to answer.

"Well *I* do have camera's in here." He pronounced proudly. 

Bruce gave him an incredulous look. Dick gave him a deadpan expression.

"Have you met Wally? He *needs* someone to look after his to trusting behind." 

He gave him a pointed stare.

Bruce ignored him and sat on the couch while Dick got the computer ready. 

But before he picked up the couch something *red* caught his eye.

BLOOD.

It was BLOOD! 

"Dick...*now*." Bruce said with a note of hysteria.

Dicks eyes widened and he quickly pulled up footage.

Apparently Dick had visited Wally this morning about something.

Dick fast forwarded the footage to this afternoon before Bruce could hear any of the conversation.

It showed Wally getting home, walking to his bathroom and taking a shower. He had just thrown some sweat pants and *clingy* tank top when a knock sounded. 

Wally walked to the door while toweling his crazy (but *cute*) hair dry. 

The first thing that greeted Wally at the door was a punch to the face.

A *really* strong punch.

One that sent him sailing back into the opposite wall. Wally practically flew up to meet the person attacking him before said person *actually* flew towards towards him punching him in the gut.

Wally's fist connected with the assistants jaw but he was unfazed. 

Wally put up a valiant fight (being forced to use his super speed towards the end of it) but soon he was curled into a ball on the floor with blood pooling around him. 

Bruce curled and uncurled his fist and tried not to grind his teeth together. 

Then, who do you think strolls into view of the camera?

Lex FUCKING Luthor!

He just *walked* in their like he owned the place. 

And stopped right at Wallys head. He lightly kicked him in order to get his attention. 

Wally groaned lowly but lifted his head slowly and painfully to look at him. 

His eyes widened first but then narrowed. 

He through sarcastic quips and half thought and mumbled insults at the bald man.

In turn Luthor glared before smiling and promised Wally he would regret that.

Wally then insulted him *more* even though he could barley move and was obviously beaten. 

It was something that simultaneously infuriated and impressed Bruce. 

Luthor pressed his foot down on Wally's cheek and forced his head to tilt to the side and then to the other side as if inspecting an animal or piece of meat. 

Wally couldn't move hardly at all but still looked like he was giving slight movements of resistance. 

Luthor bent down and injected some kind of drug into Wally's neck causing his eyes to droop and glaze over. 

His tense and bruised body slacked into Luthors arms. 

*Into Luthors arms*

Bruce wanted to *hurt* him.

Because Wally was VULNERABLE. He was in a mad mans arms. Who's tried to kill him before. Who's sick and twisted and cunning. Who probably knows more about Wally's speed then Wally himself. 

And Wally. Wally was drugged and out of it and couldn't defend himself whatsoever from Luthor. 

He was just... *in* his arms. He looked like he was sleeping. Like he was sleeping peacefully in this cunning bastards stronger arms. 

Luthor could do whatever he wanted.

Absolutly anything. Anything in the world and Wally, Wally could do nothing to stop him.

Luthor could reach over and wrap his large hands around Wally's smaller neck and give a simple *twist*. And Wally would never see it coming, let alone *know*.

And Bruce felt a burning hatred in his gut for Luthor.

Luthor looked straight at the camera.

"Go on Wallace, smile for the Bats camera." He gave a biting, knowing smile and gripped Wally's *face*. 

Dick and Bruce both made an angry chocking noise when he did that...just...so easily.

It was almost as if they couldn't wrap their heads around the idea of 'vulnerability' or 'kidnapped' or 'at his mercy' or 'drugged'....

Which was silly, because they've both been and seen those things so many times. 

But it *angered* them both every time. 

Especially Wally. 

Because *Wally*.

Luthor gripped Wally's face in his hand and squeezed so hard there would definitely be a bruise.

But Wally didn't even stir. 

Still had a peaceful, unbothered, slack look to him.

Completely unaware of the very high danger he was in right then. 

Luthors smile at the camera widened.

"Batman, I do hope you remember that the league can't bother a member of the government like me. And most defiantly not without credible proof. Proof that you can't prove because the dear, *dear* Flash here is without his cowl. And why are leaguers concerning themselves with some nobody civvie?" 

He gave a mock pout. And turned Wally's face to the side.

"You sure know how to pick 'em don't you Batman?"

He continued to moved Wally's face in different directions while he *STUDIED* his too limp body.

Luthor grinned at the camera again. A *evil* twinkle in his eyes.

And he planted a kiss to the side of an unconscious Wallys helpless form. 

And then the film stopped.

Just stopped.

For a moment Bruce thought that Dick has PAUSED the video on this one spot and was about to yell at him before he realized. 

It stopped on its own accord.

As far as the camera knew, that was the end of all footage.

So now we didn't learn how Luthor escaped and it was stopped *right there*. 

Bruce calmly stood up...and punched a wall with all of his might. 

A decent sized hole appeared. But Bruce didn't feel any better.

He was *taken*.

And Luthor could do anything he *wanted* and couldn't be stopped until the league found a covert way of sneaking in.

And that was going to be *hard*.

He felt Dick's hand on his shoulder and noticed another hole in another wall.

"We need to start looking." He said lowly, angrily.

Bruce nodded and scooped up the laptop,

(that still had the fucking picture of *Luthor* and unconscious *Wally*)

And snapped it shut before leaving the apartment.

'Please just be trying to get under my skin, don't be serious, please just be trying to get under my skin'

Bruce repeated over and over to himself.

~Date: August 1st~ 

 

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

~August 1st~

Bruce and Dick slid into the limo where Alfreds waiting and smirking. 

"Where should I drop you off until Master Wally's ready?" He asked with a sly tone.

Bruce and Dick both growled, causing Alfred to look at them with concern.

He arched an eyebrow at them.

"Wally's been taken." Dick said, because he knew Bruce wouldn't.

Alfred said nothing and instead started driving.

Bruce took some deep breaths before speaking again-

"Dick and I need to be dropped off outside of the city so we can be teleported to the watchtower and begin the search. When you get to Gotham Alfred, you might want to prepare for guests. I imagine lots of people will be coming to the batcave."

"Of course Master Bruce." 

He pulled the limo to a stop and allowed the two men to exit. 

(they had changed into costume on the road)

Nightwing and Batman stood back to back while Batman contacted the Watchtower. 

"Mister Terrific. Nightwing and Batman to the Watchtower. Now."

..alright so the 'now' wasn't necessary. But he was panicking. 

A blinding blue light later and they were both standing in the Watchtower deck. 

Nightwing turned slightly, contacting the others that needed told.

Bart Allen, the batfamily.

His little birds had taken a liking to the redhead. 

He used to babysit his little birds and bats with Dick.

He was better at it then Dick. More kid orientated.

Dick couldn't stand it for a while. Wally being the favorite. But then when his birds and bats interrupted Wally's date...and the time they stormed in on one of his missions...or that one time he was on a covert mission and wasn't supposed to be contacted whatsoever-and Cassandra and Jason showed up during an important deal. Then Dick didn't mind not being the favorite so much.

*cue long suffering sigh*

And that was JUST when he was Kid Flash (not even counting the times they turned up when he was Flash). And man could Wally tell them off! His scolding was almost as good as Alfreds.

Oh god...he missed him *so* much already.

"Listen up." Batman rumbled loudly. 

Heads turned and conversations hushed.

"Flash has been kidnapped by Lex Luthor." Batman stated cooly, looking detached and uncaring.

They had no idea.

Gasps rose, and muscles flexed in anticipation.

"As a civvie." he continued monotonously.

John Stewart's ring flared slightly and Shayeras wings ruffled.

Diana curled her hands into fists and J'onn looked disturbed.

Supermans eyes were wide as he stared up at Bruce in utter shock.

"Proof?" Asked The Question lowly.

Batman uploaded the picture of Luthor and Wally onto the monitor. 

Crys of outrage and gasps arose. 

Superman grinded his teeth together hard enough to crush diamonds. 

"They've been notified." 

Nightwing said lowly.

"We'll need stealth and detectives right?" Supergirl asked, pale and worried that they couldn't help.

"Yes. Because it's going to be very difficult to save him."

In order to rescue him they would need to sneak into a base that would most definatly be heavily guarded. Not get caught on camera (or get caught in general). And then keep him safe. And THEN try and fix whatever happened. 

But first... They would have to FIND him. And they couldn't just go punching walls or interrogating thugs. No, Luthor was smart, and was well prepared.

We're talking serious stealth in order to find a *scrap* of information. And then having to confirm that information before the league got involved. 

We were looking at *weeks*. Maybe more. 

And Wally may not have that long.

"Everyone will help in some way, but on the *front lines* of this I want Supergirl and Superman."

You could feel the shock and anger in the air.

"They're not even detectives!"

"What the hell?!"

"We want to help the Flash too!"

"They can't be stealthy!"

"Ya! I thought you needed 'stealth and detectives'!"

"So not fair!"

Batman silenced them all with the Batglare.

"Those are the two that will be helping me and the others on the *front* lines. That does NOT mean you won't be helping."

They contemplated this.

"...others?" Booster asked aloud.

Nightwing smirked, "The 'stealth and detectives' of course." 

The teleporters flared dramatically and Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat, and Red Arrow stood there.

"Eekkkkk!! Batgirl!" Supergirl shouted flying over to tackle her.

"You called Roy?" Batman asked lowly. He did *not* need a pissed off archer with anger issues in his way. 

"He's like family to Wally." Nightwing said back.

Batman turned back to the crowd of awed leaguers. They always seemed in total awe whenever more Bats arrived on the scene. 

And this was a lot of peoples first time seeing them wall in one place. 

Speaking of that...

"I thought only Barbara and Tim would be avalible?" He asked Nightwing.

"Apparently Cass and Jaybird don't appreciate Luthor taking Walls." Nightwing said with a smirk.

Batman looked at the crowd. "Supermans enemy *is* Luthor and Supergirl can provide services when Superman can not. Both have also worked with us before therefore it will be more efficient."

They looked over to where Kara and Barbara were having an intense conversation, no doubt about Wally.

Wally really touched a lot of hearts. 

"Barts going to have to go to a safe house isn't he?" Tim asked.

"Yes. Wally's been compromised so Impulse probably is too." 

Tim nodded.

The Bats and Supers (+Roy apparently) walked for the zeta. 

"To the Batcave!" Jason and Kara yelled. (Sarcastically and excitedly respectively)

~Date: August 1st~

 

~To be continued~


	3. 2 Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Weeks Later
> 
> ~With Luthor, With Wally, then with the rest of them
> 
> (this is mostly just a filler chapter with peoples emotions in realizing that this is going to be harder then they originally thought)

~2 Weeks~

~August 15th~

Luthor couldn't help but chuckle as the redhead once again tried to vibrate out of the room.

Or was he trying to keep warm?

Either way it was most humorous. 

The redhead was in another, more *secure* location, while Luthor watched from his office in Metropolis.

(he loved coming into the office every day because he knew that the Bat and other leaguers were watching him)

He flipped to different footage, the one in the watchtower (he still couldn't find the damn Batcave) was almost just as amusing.

Almost.

Watching the heros bite eachothers heads off without their precious clown was always good for a laugh.

And- oh!- Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman were at it again! 

Luthor laughed when Hawkgirl actually took a swing at the Amazonian with her mace. 

His joy was interrupted by a knock at his door. 

"Mr. Luthor? Do you want the papers for the gala plans? Or the invites?" came the tentative voice of new girl.

(Mercy Graves was running the fort with the speedster when Luthor couldn't be there)

"Yes please, dear please do come in." putting on his nice guy routine.

The Bat had his billionaire mask and Luthor has his.

He could have someone else make the invites, but he wanted to personally rub his victory in Brucies face. 

Helena Bertinalli, the new intern, walked in staring at the ground. 

He was glad that he hired her instead of the others.

Barbara Gordon and Courtney Willows(Cassandra Cain) both tried applying, as if he couldn't tell who they really were from a mile away. 

But don't worry, he checked this 'Helena' out throughly. She wasn't a bat, and the thing on her was that she was raised in the italian mafia. (He had hoped he was getting another killer in his ranks, but it turns out she's shy)

If, IF she's a hero and he didn't search her thoroughly enough then she had to have been the Huntress(the hair, the eyes, the body) but the league would never ask a killer like her for help. 

And the Huntress was outgoing and was in Hub just yesterday. Helena was shy and couldn't be going to Hub every night and then being well rested in Metropolis.

She carefully set the papers on his desk.

"Need anything else sir?" She asked. Eyes briefly meeting his in respect before dropping back down to the floor. 

"No thank you dear, go back to work."

She nodded and rushed from the room as fast as she could without being rude. 

He smirked, bringing up the footage of West again.

He was crying.

Luthors smirk widened.

\---

It was so *cold*. And dark.

He was so cold and alone. He darkness wasn't going away.

He shook, repeating the periodic table of elements over and over and over until the elements became forgien and strange on his tongue. 

He had woken up in a dark and cold and metal cell. No light except for a lantern that was sometimes there and sometimes not.

It was a small cell, and he could feel the claustrophobia sneaking up on him.

It was so cold. And dark.

And he was alone.

He hated to be alone.

He couldn't be alone.

He needed, *needed* to be with people. He needed to be warm.

He was also hungry.

Even when he woke up to a small plate of food and a lantern that flickered, only giving some light(not enough, never enough) he was still *hungry*.

Maybe it was all in his head?

It could be.

His insanity was loving this darkness. This loneliness. This *cold*.

He was starting to hate going to sleep.

Because when he woke up, food would be there. 

Which meant that someone had *been* there. Someone had opened the door, let light flood in, been within *touching* distance and he was been to out of it to take advantage of it. 

He could have been *bathed* in light if he had waited long enough. Kept his eyes open long enough.

He could have been *warm*.

During one act of desperation (who knows how long ago. He had no idea how much *time* he had spent here. It felt like years) he had felt around the spot around the plate. Wondering if he could feel the lingering heat of someone's- anyone's- presence. But he couldn't.

He tried to vibrate (for the one hundreth time) in order to feel something. Anything. 

But it was no use.

He couldn't be warm. 

Couldn't *feel* anything except the mind numbing cold.

Couldn't *feel* anything except for alone.

He cried, not for the first time. And defiantly not the last. 

\---

Tim had known that this was going to be hard. 

(How could it not?

It was Luthor.)

But at the same time, it has been *two* weeks.

Bart called him on the emergency line almost every day. 

It broke Tim's heart that he couldn't tell him anything *new*.

Huntress was undercover at LexCorp, Zatanna posed at Huntress in Hub every night. Question tried his contacts, Superman and Supergirl practically *lived* at the cave, hunting down anyone that his older siblings told him to.

Barbara worked on hacking Luthors stuff every day and every night.

Dick was ragged searching in every hole in the wall known to man.

Cassandra spoke more often.

Jason 'interrogated' anyone that Bruce would let him. 

Bruce was letting him more and more often.

Tim missed Wally.

Who would give him speed noggies? Or randomly give him piggy back rides at the speed of sound? Or order an atrocious amount of pizza for him and Bart just because 'the look on Alfreds face was worth it'?

'Stop it.' Red Robin told himself as he looked down at his communicator. Impulse. He sighed but picked it up anyway. 'We'll get him back...'

\---

When Cassandra came to the manor, she didn't speak. She wasn't allowed to at her 'assassin school'. 

For a long time she just enjoyed others voices. And- she found- silence was a language all on it's own. 

An interesting one, that few knew, and fewer were fluent. 

Wally, was one of those thst didn't even know it.

Every moment with him is never ending sounds rushing from his mouth.

Cassandra didn't understand him then, and barely understood him now.

When she was younger she was mesmerized by the older boys speech patterns and the way that he was never ever *silent*. 

He could be yelling in superspeed. Yelling normally. He could speak in the most variety of tones and pitches of anyone she had ever met. Even when he wasn't talking or whispering or yelling he could be *humming* or *whistling*.

And Cassandra hadn't got it.

She had only met Bruce (who knew of silence, but wasn't as fluent in it as Cassandra), and Alfred (who was fluent in silence), and Dick and Jason and Barbara(as Cassandra had thought that those three were the loudest, most talkative people ever) but then Dick brought his friend Roy and Wally over.

Roy was quiet, Cassandra had instanly realized when he nodded to her and let Dick introduce him.

But nothing could have ever prepared her for *Wally*. 

He had a...bubble...of pure *sound* around him that never ceased and couldn't be tamed. And Cassandra didn't know what to make of it.

Of this *aura* around him that was never *silent*. 

It was odd. And new. And scary.

But also...exciting.

And Cassandra could do nothing but *stare* at him while he *talked* and talked and didn't stop making *noise*.

Unlike most people, Cassandra had never wanted him to stop. To give her peaceful silence. 

Because his bubble of sound was warm and inviting and mesmerizing.

And then, when Roy finally spoke (to tell Wally to shut up and give the girl some space) he nodded. And *hummed*.

And Cassandra *gasped*. Because she had never heard this sound before.

(She had heard whistling, from when she trailed after Alfred as he did small chores) 

But *humming* was new.

New was scary. 

But new was also amazing.

Her eyes had widened and others had looked at her, not knowing why she was just staring at Wally. (Who was still making that new *sound*, and was it some kind of tune?!) 

"Hhmm?" Wally asked.

Cassandra tried to make motions with her hands.

"I believe, Master Wally, that Cassandra has never heard someone hum."

God bless Alfred.

"Oh! Wanna hear the actual song?!" He asked bouncing a little.

(That was also new to Cassandra. Someone in constant *movement*)

Even when Cassandra felt comfortable enough to speak. And then starting speaking more, she never lost touch with her first language. *Silence*.

And, likewise, she never lost her awe whenever she ×as around Wally.

Because his sound aura was ever changing, always constant, and always *new* dispite knowing him for years.

He was like all the different sounds of a crowded area (a carnival, a park, a concert) all rolled up into one energetic person.

And now? 

Someone was trying to snuff out his voice.

Cassandra *needed* him to be found.

Needed the protective warmth of his hugs and his amazing aura that Cassandra could spend years(*had* spent years) studying and wasn't any closer to figuring out than she had been all those years ago when she first met him. 

Maybe Wally was fluent in *sound* like she was fluent in silence.

And now, as she searched through another trash bin at Luthors house, she missed the sound.

And for the first time in all her life, she wished the silence would go away and leave her alone completely. 

But it wouldn't. And all she could do was try and get Wally back. With all his love and movement and sound.

\---

(I will continue the others thoughts next chapter, Cassandra really took it out of me. But I'm proud of how she turned out)

~August 15th~

~To be continued~


End file.
